


And grace will lead me home

by Slyst



Series: Searching for my Shattered Heart [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Aomine comes to a revelation as the Rakuzan game comes to a close. Will he be able to regain what he has lost?





	And grace will lead me home

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever!
> 
> There will probably maybe be more to come? I hope.
> 
> Only edited by myself so apologies for anything I missed.
> 
> Also the song is Amazing Grace

How sweet the sun, that saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost, but now I’m found.

I was blind, but now I see.

Aomine stared at the basketball court, tears welling in his eyes as the realisation hit him. The tears slid silently down his face. What a fool he was. His chest felt tight as his heart ached for something he’d lost. Something he’d abandoned. The shadow on the court seemed brighter than anything he had ever seen before. It was like staring into the sun.

The last 40 seconds of the game passed in a near blur as both teams played at the top of their game. As soon as Kagami had reached the deepest depths of the Zone, Aomine had no doubts about who would win. You don’t lose when the sun shines so brightly. The crowd erupted around him as the final buzzer signaled the end. His gut twisted as he watched Kuroko’s teammates surround him, nearly knocking the smaller boy to the ground with enthusiastic hugs and pats on the back.

Without a word, Aomine stood up and walked away, ignoring Satsuki’s inquiry about where he was going. His feet brought him to the nearest basketball court. What was he even doing there? He stood at the center line and stared at the basketball hoop. A million thoughts crowded each other out - fighting for dominance. All of which were related to one person. Tetsu. He fought back the tears again as he clenched his fists at his sides and squeezed his eyes shut. What a wretch he was. A lost, selfish wretch. He lifted his head to stare at the sky as he let the tears fall again, blurring his vision until the stars were a mass of bright lights. He didn’t think he had cried this much in his entire life up until this point.

“Aomine-kun,” A quiet voice came from some place behind him.

On any other day, Aomine would have been surprised or startled by that voice. Today he felt it was only fitting that the one who dragged him, kicking and screaming, to his current predicament would find him in his lowest moment.

“Tetsu.” He willed his voice not to crack. It suddenly felt too familiar on his lips - too graceful for the likes of him. Kuroko would never see it that way. This he knew.

“Thank you for cheering for us.” Kuroko’s voice was suddenly much closer.

Aomine looked to see Kuroko standing to his left, a basketball in his hands. He noticed belatedly that the tears had stopped, and his thoughts had calmed down. He forgot the effect the boy had always had on him. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he contemplated what to say. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

“Beating you next time won’t be as satisfying if you’d lost.” That wasn’t what he had really wanted to say, but his mouth moved on its own as his heart stuttered. So many words, so many feelings sat just out of reach. What right did he have to kneel at the feet of the one he had abandoned and beg for forgiveness. He knew that Kuroko held no ill will towards him; he would say there was nothing to forgive.

Kuroko’s eyes slid over to watch Aomine as if he knew that wasn’t what the taller boy had truly meant. He was always so painfully perceptive, and Aomine winced as he diverted his gaze.

“I suppose that’s true,” was the only reply that came before they both lapsed into silence.

Aomine was hyper aware of how close Tetsu was standing to him. Heat radiated off of him, remnants of the intense game against Rakuzan. Time seemed to tick by painfully slowly as the silence stretched between them, brimming with unsaid words and feelings. He flexed his fingers, clenching and unclenching them as he fought a losing battle with himself. Finally he steeled his resolve and took a deep breath as he looked at the stars again, letting his hands hang at his sides now.

“Tetsu.” There was that feeling again as he said the name, “I’m --”

“I know.” Kuroko interrupted him.

Aomine bristled with mild indignation at being stopped before he even started, “Oi. Atleast let me finish--” His own words were stopped short as he felt a hand entwine with his own. He stared down at the blue haired boy next to him. He was met with matching blue eyes that were warm and smiling. Aomine didn’t deserve that smile. He realised that he had never deserved that smile. Not at Teiko, and not now. He was so blind before. So stupid. Despite all of that he couldn’t bring himself to let that hand go, instead gripping it tighter. Kuroko’s hand was warm and much smaller in his own but he could feel the strength there. Years of practice at passing and being his shadow, then as Kagami’s shadow. His gut twisted in jealousy at the thought.

“Aomine-kun likes to say unnecessary things.”

The quiet words brought Aomine back to reality as he had forgotten he was even interrupted to begin with. He huffed out a half laugh, half sigh at Kuroko’s words. He supposed the boy was right. “I guess I do.” He ran his thumb along the palm of the hand clasped in his own.

“Do you want to play?” Kuroko asked as he looked up at the Aomine. He bounced the basketball a few times with his left hand.

The taller boy stared at the smaller one incredulously, “Do you even still have the energy to play?” On one hand, he wanted them to play again like old times. On the other he didn’t want to let go of the hand he gripped so carefully. He was afraid if they parted now he’d never get it back.

For a brief second a look of exhaustion passed over Tetsu’s face, but he steeled himself and turned to face Aomine, “I want to play with you again.”

Without letting go of the hand he was already holding Aomine brought his free hand up to Kuroko’s face, brushing his trembling fingers against the pale cheek then cupping it completely. He brought his thumb down to gently drag it across the boy’s lower lip, warm and plump. Light blue eyes shuttered, a tongue sticking out instinctively to lick his lips. Aomine froze as his thumb was caught in the path of Kuroko’s tongue. His heart pounded as time seemed to slow down. With dark blue staring into light blue, Aomine searched the others gaze for any hint of displeasure or regret, or anything that would stop him from potentially ruining everything.

“Tets--” His voice caught in his throat as emotions threatened to spill over. The basketball fell and bounced off to the side, rolling away and into the grass. Words failed on his tongue as he warred with himself. Kuroko pulled his hand out of Aomine’s. The loss made his stomach drop, his heart ran into overdrive. This was it. This was the rejection. It was inevitable really, he thought. He knew he didn’t deserve anything from his former shadow.

Aomine stared back at Kuroko’s face, his eyes unseeing as he fought down the feelings that threatened to consume him.

Without a word Kuroko closed the distance, pressing their lips together in a kiss. He brought his now free hands up to tangle in the short dark blue hair at the nape of the neck of the taller boy in front him. Aomine stood frozen as he tried to register what was happening, his hand dropping away from the boy’s face. Lips moved against his and his brain screeched to a halt, uncomprehending, his eyes wide and unfocused. He briefly wondered if his heart had stopped from the anxiety and he was actually dead. Cogs turned slowly as he began to register the feel of Tetsu’s lips against his. They were soft and inviting. Warm, and perfect. They were everything Aomine had imagined they would be. He really must be dead.

Just as he felt those lips about to pull away his brain started up again. _No!_ His hands snapping up to cup Kuroko’s face as he returned the kiss with fervor. He drank in the boy like he was water in a desert. He tasted like vanilla and sunshine and everything that was good and right in the world. He had been so blind before, but now, now he could see. When they finally parted for air he could see everything.

It may have been dark but he could see the pink flush across Kuroko’s face, his lips parted as he panted lightly. The boy’s fingers were now gripping Aomine’s coat sleeves loosely as he looked up at the taller boy. His small body was leaning heavily against the solid strength of Aomine.

“I may have overexerted myself,” Kuroko admitted as he sagged even more against him.

Aomine moved to put his arm around Kuroko’s back, supporting him. They needed to get somewhere where he could rest. “You idiot, why did you come out here like this.” He walked Kuroko over to the bench that sat along the edge of the basketball court. Once they were both sitting down, Tetsu moved to lay his head on the taller boy’s lap. The taller boy ran his fingers casually through the light blue hair, as if it was second nature.

“Aomine-kun was sad,” was the simple reply.

The dark blue haired boy felt his face burn in embarrassment as he looked away. “I wasn--” Fingers brushed his chin as they directed his gaze back down into light blue.

“I missed you.”

Immediately, tears started to form in Aomine’s eyes. He shut them tightly, trying to stop the tidal wave of emotions that overcame him. How much he had wanted to hear those words. How much he himself had missed the shadow. How much he had missed the sun. He despaired as he felt the tears squeezing out from his shut eyes and tracking their way down his face. He could never admit to himself just how horribly desperate he had been to hear those words.

“I --” He choked, “I missed you too.”

Soft delicate fingers once again reached up, tracing the path of the tears, wiping them away. Hundreds of words stuck in Aomine’s throat, suffocating him with far too many emotions. When did he become so powerless against himself?

Kuroko shifted bringing Aomine’s attention back to the present as he sat up, “We should get somewhere warmer,” light blue eyes bored into dark blue.

“Yea. My place is closer we can just go there for now.” The taller one offered casually as he put his arm back across Kuroko’s back. The boy still leaning heavily against him. He was given a small nod in agreement and together they shuffled to Aomine’s house silently.

About halfway there Kuroko stumbled nearly bringing the taller boy down with him. His legs wobbled like jelly. Shaking his head Aomine brought his other arm to the back of Kuroko’s legs and scooped him up into his arms bridal style.

“Aomine-kun--”

“Just let me Tetsu. You’re exhausted. You just took on Akashi for fuck sakes. Just… let me.” _Let me make up for the colossal screw up that I was back then. _

To his surprise Kuroko shifted, bringing his arms to wrap around Aomine’s neck, burying his face into the taller boy’s neck. His warm breath fanning across his neck, sending goosebumps down Aomine’s arm and shivers up his spine at the closeness of it all.

“Thank you.” Lips moved against the bare skin of his neck in a near kiss as the smaller boy replied quietly.

Aomine swallowed thickly and sent a silent thank you to the stars above that he was holding Kuroko above his waist. The vibration of the blue haired boy’s voice and the feel of his lips on his neck went straight down to Aomine’s dick, “Uh.. yea. Just don’t fall asleep on me like a child.” He joked half halfheartedly, secretly thinking about how actually cute that would be.

His heart felt full as he approached the front door of his home, still with Kuroko in his arms. He had been so quiet Aomine wondered if he had actually fallen asleep.

“You smell nice.”

“ehhhhh???” The taller boy nearly dropped the warm body he held in his arms. His heart raced and he suddenly needed to put a bit of space between them or he was going do something very stupid. Deciding to just ignore the comment he continued speaking, “I need to put you down so I can unlock the door.”

“I can walk now thank you.” Unfazed by Aomine’s reaction Kuroko stood and watched as he unlocked the door with trembling hands.

“My parents are at a conference out of town so It’s just me tonight.” He berated himself mentally. He had forgotten his parents were away when he invited Kuroko over and now worried that the boy would think he had ulterior motives for the invitation. He scratched the back of his head as he watched Kuroko remove his shoes, “If you want to take a shower or a bath I can lend you a change of clothes. They might be a bit big though.” Suddenly he’d hoped Kuroko would say no because the thought of the shadow in his clothes put too many indecent thoughts into his head. They had just made amends and he wasn’t about to ruin everything because he couldn’t keep it in his pants.

“A shower sounds nice.” Having been to Aomine’s home before Kuroko started to head towards the bathroom. Before Aomine could stop him the boy had shut himself into the smaller room. He heard the shower start up. He didn’t even have a change of clothes yet.

Panic set in as the taller boy wondered what to do. He went into his room to look for something suitable for Kuroko to wear. Maybe he had a t-shirt from Teiko still. He spied his Touou hoodie folded neatly on his bed. He stared at it. His heart leapt at the idea of seeing Kuroko wearing it. Without another thought he grabbed it and a pair of clean gym shorts and headed towards the bathroom.

A minute later Aomine stood in front of the bathroom door, gripping the clothes tightly. What should he do? Wait until the shower stops or knock now? Shaking his head Aomine dragged his thoughts out of the ditch. He had changed in the same room as Kuroko almost hundreds of times after practice. There should be no issues with this situation. Tentatively the tanned boy knocked on the door unaware of how he was holding his breath. It felt like 20 years had passed by the time Kuroko had opened the door, a small white towel tied around his waist.

Aomine froze as he stared blatantly at the shadow standing before him. His light blue hair soaked, the drops of water trailing down his neck and over his skin. The taller boy watched a particularly large droplet of water slide over Kuroko’s adams apple, bobbing as he swallowed harshly. It continued its journey over his collarbone, following the bone until it continued it’s journey downward. The pale skin shone, the droplet sparkling as it glided over a pale pink nipple. Unconsciously Aomine licked his lips. Time slowed to a crawl with neither of the boys moving an inch. When Aomine force his eyes to move up they met with bright blue. There was no disgust, no anger, no pity in that gaze. What the taller boy saw there took his breath away. Blood roar in his ears at the deafening silence.

In a split second the clothes he had been holding were on the floor and Kuroko was pinned to the wall, lips meeting lips. Hot and heavy and desperate. Aomine lifted up the smaller boy who instinctively wrapped his legs around the others waist, the heels of his feet locking into the small of his back. Their tongues tangled hotly. Wet and needy their lips moved against eachother, tasting and sucking.

Kuroko gasped against Aomine’s lips as their hips came grinding together all heat and hardness. The taller boy was shocked to feel that Tetsu was just as hard and turned on he himself was. He cursed internally as his brain decided now would be a good time to question everything. With the last reserves of his self control Aomine pulled his mouth off of the other boy’s. He rested his forehead against the shadow’s shoulder, still pinned to the wall, breathing heavily. Small hands grasping his navy hair.

“Tetsu… should we really do this?” His heart clenched as he asked, so afraid of the answer.

Kuroko pressed his hips back against Aomine’s, “Yes. Please. I want to.”

Quickly Aomine brought his lips back to Tetsu’s kissing him gently. He was going to do this right. He was going to do it well. The taller boy ran his tongue along the seam of Kuroko’s mouth. He opened willingly sucking in Aomine’s tongue, twirling with his own. Little gasps and mewls escaping the shadow’s mouth as he writhed against his light. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so hard and so turned on.

Aomine pulled Kuroko away from the wall, keeping the boy firmly in his grasp as he walked them to the bedroom, stopping now and again to resume their kissing. He needed them like he needed to breath. He needed his shadow like a plant needed the sun. He laid Kuroko down on the bed and realised that at some point in their desperation the towel had fallen somewhere, abandoned along the road in their journey to his room. Aomine was not mentally prepared for the sight of a naked Kuroko on his bed, panting and keening with desire. His pupils blown wide with desire and lust. _Shit! _Immediately Aomine grabbed his own dick through his pants desperately stopping an orgasm in its tracks. He was NOT about to cum in his pants before they had even started.

“Aomine-kun. Please touch me.” Kuroko’s voice was husky and low. He brought a hand down and wrapped it around his dick, stroking it slowly.

The taller boy did not need to be asked twice. He took a moment to mentally steel himself against another on the spot orgasm before shucking his shirt and he climbing onto the bed. He held himself over top of the shadow covering his hand with his own larger hand squeezing gently. Drinking in the gasp that fell from the smaller boy’s mouth he kissed him some more, tongues tangling and licking. Aomine started stroking Kuroko’s cock, using his thumb to rub the tip, spreading precum around the head. The sounds the light blue haired boy were making were so obscene that Aomine wanted to work him until he was positively spent.

The taller boy moved his lips down to kiss at Kuroko’s jawline. He had another goal in mind. He placed more kisses, nibbling and sucking as he went. Moving his mouth down to his collarbone Aomine sucked hard at the skin there, licking and biting enough to leave a mark. He continued on his path downward continuing the trail of sucking and marking his lover. He stopped to lavish attention on the boy’s nipples, his hand lazily continuing to rub Tetsu’s cock. Pulling a hard nub into his mouth, Aomine rolled it against his tongue. Sucking and licking it wringing all the lovely sounds out of the shadow’s mouth. He still half wondered if he was hallucinating everything that was happening. Never in a million years did he think he would have Kuroko like this, so bright and shining. Writhing and moaning and arching his back into the ministrations of Aomine himself. Tetsu’s skin was so soft and so white, the markings he left stood out neon bright against his paleness .

The light moved to lavish attention onto the other nipple, playing and nibbling it. Sucking at it to leave a mark, the light pink nub now a darker shade of red.

“Hnngg Aom--” A whimper was halted as Kuroko muffled his sounds with the back of his hand.

“Tetsu don’t. I want to hear you.” Aomine gently grasped the boy’s hand, moving it to his own head. The fingers instinctively grasped at the short dark blue strands. The navy haired boy moved back down to continue his ministrations on the smaller boys chest. Laving and tonging the hard nipples, licking his way from one to the other. Kuroko panting and straining against him, his fingers tugging the dark hair.

Aomine sat back to look at the display infront of him. Tetsu was breathing heavily, his mouth parted to take in the breaths. A tongue came out to lick his lower lip and a deep pink flushed across his face as he noticed Aomine. The taller boy watch hungrily. His eyes following the trail of marks he left down to the now red hard nubs of his nipples. He leaned down to lick each nipple sloppily, then placing a kiss on each one. He watched as Kuroko’s dick twitched and leaked against the smooth pale stomach, the head red and shiny. Precum pooling in the dip of his hip. His mouth almost watered in anticipation of his next move. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed at everything. He felt like he was on the precipice of something, he was about to step off of it and he was definitely going to fall. How far was he going to fall? Would somebody be there to catch him? He looked down again at Kuroko, drinking the smaller boy in, memorizing everything.

Aomine grasped Kuroko’s cock again with his hand, giving it an experimental stroke. The light haired boy gave a full body shiver, “Aomine-kun I won’t last if you keep doing this.”

Ignoring the shadow’s comment the taller boy ducked down to lick the tip of Kuroko’s dick, his hands cupping the boy’s balls as well. Rubbing and massaging them gently. He kissed up and down the length, suckling as he went. He was drowning in all the little noises Tetsu was making as he writhed and squirmed under him. He realised he had forgotten about his own hard on he was so wrapped up and entranced by the boy beneath him. His dick pressing against his pants, leaking heavily with arousal. He took the head of Kuroko’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking the tip. It was salty and hot and just so… Tetsu. It was warmth and love and a hundred feelings piling up as he drowned himself in his shadow. He was free falling.

“Wait -- Aomine-- I’m--” Hands tugged desperately at the dark blue hair and he tried to drag Aomine’s mouth off of him. No way in hell he was going to let that happen.

The taller boy stubbornly slid his mouth further down Kuroko’s length towards the back of his throat as he felt his cock pulse with release. Warmth hit the back of his throat and Aomine swallowed it down. It was salty and bitter but it was Kuroko so he loved every second of it. Tetsu arched high off the bed as he came, whimpering and curling his toes in the bed sheets. His fingers tugged hard at Aomine’s hair, gradually turning into light strokes as he came down from his orgasm.

Aomine licked softly at the now flagging erection, planting light kisses along the length, “Jesus Tetsu, that was amazing.” he planted more kisses at the junction of Kuroko’s hip, lapping up the precum still pooled there. He moved to kiss the inside of the shadow’s thighs, he wasn’t finished yet.

“What about you Aomine-kun?” A foot came up to rub against the light’s crotch, creating a damp spot on Aomine’s pants from the pre cum of his own hard-on.

“This isn’t about me right now Tetsu. We’ll get there.” Aomine smirked darkly as he leaned forward to place a lick against the boy’s hole below his balls.

“Daiki--” Kuroko gasped, breaking his own rules and using Aomine’s first name.

It took the entirety of the taller boy’s willpower to keep himself in check after hearing his first name tumble out of Kuroko’s mouth in a bout of heated passion. He did this. He was making him feel this way. He felt like his head was going to explode with delight and pure wonder. He poked experimentally with his tongue at the tight muscle. In his peripheral he watched Kuroko’s previously spent cock twitch with renewed interest. He licked again, coating the shadow’s puckered hole generously with saliva. He didn’t have lube so this would have to do. He would do everything in his power to make this as good and as comfortable as humanly possible. He poked his tongue into the clenched muscle, slowly pushing in to stretch him out.

Aomine grasped Kuroko’s thighs hoisting them up and spreading his legs further apart. He needed to see more. He wanted to see it all. He resumed his ministrations to the boy’s asshole, probing his tongue in and out, licking and sucking, slowly working him open. Kuroko rocked against Aomine’s face, the sounds never stopping or slowing down. His cock was now fully hard again and leaking against his abdomen. Aomine decided then that he could do this forever. Surrounded by the clean heady scent of just Tetsu. Tetsu who had truly never given up on him. Tetsu who had decided that through hell or high water he was going to make Aomine understand just how much he meant to him. Even if it meant breaking him down to nothing first.

The light held two of his fingers up to Tetsu’s lips, poking the still kiss swollen mouth tenderly, “Suck.” He had barely finished the word before a wet hot mouth enveloped his fingers sucking and licking eagerly. A tongue sliding all around his long fingers, nearly deep throating them. Saliva was dripping down the back of Aomine’s hand by the time he pulled his fingers free.

“Aomine-kun tastes like a vanilla milkshake.” The statement came out in pants. Kuroko felt one of the taller boy’s fingers slide past his tight rim, his thumb rubbing the puckered edge as if to coax it open more. In a moment of pure want and need the boy grasped the bed sheets, arching hard against the intrusion. His breath coming in quick and short with the foreign intrusion.

“Hey, Tetsu. Relax. Deep breaths.” Aomine’s dark sultry voice cut through the haze of want, his big hand cupping the smaller boy’s flushed face. Their eyes met, dark blue against light blue. Slowly Kuroko’s breathing slowed down, eventually turning deeper and more calm, “Do you want me to stop?” The taller boy asked with a look of concern. Guilt welled up in his heart. Did he push this too far?

Kuroko was already shaking his head before the words were even finished coming out of his mouth, “Aomine--” Words cut off short as a long finger crooked and rubbed, “Ah - kuh--” A choked off gasp stuck in Kuroko’s throat.

“Fuck, how are you so damn gorgeous?” Aomine pulled back to start undoing his pants. The shadow whimpered at the loss of the finger, his body seeking to reclaim it. Faster than he had ever in his life Aomine tore off his pants and tossed them to an unknown corner of his room, boxers following quickly. He stroked his own cock a few times to help relieve the pressure of what was suddenly a painfully hard erection. With his other hand he brought his fingers back to Kuroko, sliding one into the partially relaxed ring of muscle. It grasped at him almost hungrily, his finger sliding into the wet flesh with ease. It was hot, so very hot. Aomine grasped the base of his dick again, pushing against an orgasm as he imagined how it would feel sliding his cock into the shadow. He slid another finger into Kuroko, slowly working him open. This time the smaller boy kept himself relaxed, dragging in deep breaths in between gasps of pleasure.

“Please, Aomine-kun. Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

It was impossible to say no. Kuroko looked at him with watery, hazy eyes, need painting his face with every breath he took. It was a miracle that Aomine had managed to stop himself from cumming on the spot under that intensely erotic gaze. _Okay. Okay_. He leaned back down to lick and suck around where his fingers were embedded in Kuroko’s asshole. He inserted a third finger as well, continuing to scissor them and working to open the boy up. He needed to compensate for lack of lube. __Ah shit.__ Aomine rested his forehead against the shadow’s inner thigh, his breath fanning hotly over his groin.

“I don’t have a condom.” The taller boy cursed at himself internally for not thinking of it earlier. Not that he had really planned any of this. He was a boy! Why wasn’t he prepared to have sex all the time?_ Because you threw out everything when you realised you only ever truly wanted Tetsu and never dreamed that it would happen in a million years._ He breathed in the scent of Kuroko from where his forehead rested on his thigh. Sweat and semen and something sweeter. Something that was purely the shadow. It calmed his racing heart.

“I’m a virgin.” Came the simple statement without any preamble or embarrassment.

Aomine swallowed thickly at such an unabashed statement and looked up at Kuroko, his eyes wide. He was secretly thrilled at the prospect of being Tetsu’s first. While he himself was not a virgin he had never messed around with anyone else without protection. But those times were behind him, from a time where he was trying to drown out his feelings about basketball and a certain blue haired boy before highschool. He suddenly felt remorse at that fact. Kuroko wouldn’t be his first.

“I haven’t messed around with anyone without protection.” He looked away guiltily. He wouldn’t blame the shadow for turning him away now.

Hands grasped his face pulling the taller boy up to face a pair of light blue eyes almost periwinkle in the darkness of his room. Soft pink lips pressed against his own in tender warm kisses, “Please fuck me Daiki.”

Big blue eyes bored into Aomine’s. There was no condemnation, no anger or hurt there.

Aomine took those seconds to readjust himself. Moving the shadows legs so they wrapped around his back again, the heels of his feet pressing into the small of Aomine’s back, a familiar feeling. He pressed the head of his dick to the smaller boy’s now loosened asshole. He pressed his forehead against Kuroko’s, their noses touching “Just breathe and try to relax.” he started to place gentle chaste kisses all over the boy’s face as he slowly breached the tight hole. Forgetting his own advice the taller boy stopped breathing as he felt the head of his cock get swallowed up by the shadow’s body. He choked out a gasp as the heat enveloped him. _Fuck_. This was going to end far too quickly he realised.

Kuroko laid beneath him, his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth biting down on his lower lip as he suppressed a whimper.

“Are.. are you okay Tetsu?” Aomine ignored the way his voice cracked as he forced his body still. The heat threatened to drag him down.

“Ye.. yes. Please don’t stop.”

* * *

Kuroko felt full to the brim. He felt hot, and needy and absolutely wrecked. His eyes watered at the drag of Aomine’s dick inside of him as he slid deeper in to the hilt. There was pain but it was such a distant feeling he could ignore it easily. He felt so overwhelmed and dizzy with want. Aomine was there over him, panting, his arms trembling with the strain of staying still as Kuroko adjusted to the size of his cock. He was by no means huge but fingers were no match for it. The shadow was after all still much smaller than his light.

A tanned hand reached down to grasp at Kuroko’s flagging erection, stroking it firmly. He gasped in surprise as the taller boy shifted, his dick rubbed somewhere inside him sending sparks flashing across his vision. The smaller boy grasped at a pair of tanned shoulders, fingers digging in desperately seeking purchase as he continued to move in him.

“Dai- Dai- Daiki.” Kuroko managed to pant out in between slow thrusts. He could tell Aomine was holding back, “Please. Faster. Please.” he was nearly begging. Well, maybe he was full on begging.

A strangled moan came from where Aomine had his face buried in Kuroko’s neck, “Fucking hell Tetsu.” Nevertheless the navy haired boy sped up, keeping in time with his hand as he continued to stroke the shadow’s dick. A slight adjustment in his position caused Aomine’s cock to thrust into the smaller boy’s prostate.

Nails dug into flesh as Tetsu reeled from the feeling. Then again, and again as Aomine continued to thrust into Kuroko. It was too much too hot too full, “I’m --” he couldn’t even finish his words before he came. His vision going white, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. He vaguely felt Aomine slow down and stutter as he too came, warmth filling Kuroko.

Aomine collapsed heavily on the bed beside Kuroko still panting. The smaller boy’s limbs felt like jelly and his body was heavy with exhaustion, his body felt empty without the other filling him. He felt his eye lids grow heavy. He couldn’t sleep yet. He couldn’t leave it like this, there had to be more.

“I lov…” Then a pair of eyelids shuttered bright blue eyes into a deep sleep.

* * *

Aomine stared in shock at the now sleeping shadow beside him, the partial words echoed in his head. He felt his heart thumping in his ears. He wanted to wake the shadow back up and wring the words out of him, but after a basketball game against Rakuzan and their recent activities, he doubted he could wake him even if he tried. Even if he could Kuroko needed sleep. Aomine himself was on the cusp of sleep, physically and mentally drained. The sight of Kuroko under him moaning his name was going to be forever burn into his memory. Even just the thought made his dick twitch with curiosity. He dragged his eyelids up, he was so tired and drained, but he couldn’t let himself fall into that void yet. Slowly he got up and wobbled his way to the bathroom, wetting a cloth with warm water he headed back to where the shadow was sleeping.

Gingerly the navy haired boy used the cloth to wipe down his lover, ridding him of the remnants of cum, saliva, and spit. He tried to get as much of the semen that dripped out as possible. Later he would probably take another shower. Maybe they would take one together. Tossing the cloth over with his pants Aomine climbed back into bed, situating himself next to Tetsu, pulling him against his chest. As if by instinct the smaller boy curled himself against the broad chest, still sleeping soundly. It didn’t take Aomine long to follow his shadow into the land of sleep.

* * *

Kuroko was sore. So very sore. His arms, legs, back, hips, and shoulders. Everything ached. He laid in the bed next to a gently snoring Aomine and wondered how he was going to get out of bed let alone go home or shower or do literally anything. He could feel something stiff and crusted down the back of his thighs, flushing pink as he realised what it was. He tried to shift to see if he could get up, experimentally lifting himself with his arms. Uselessly he flopped back down, huffing out a sigh.

“Tetsu?” a sleep warm voice rumbled from next to him, the bed shifted as the taller boy moved to prop himself up.

“Good morning Aomine-kun.” Kuroko winced as he moved to lie on his side, facing the other boy.

A big tanned hand came to rest against Kuroko’s cheek, a thumb rubbing gently. Worry was etched over the others features, “You okay?”

“You broke me. I can’t move.”

“Ehhhh????”

“I’m sore.” Tetsu watched a hundred different emotions flicker across Aomine’s face. From concern, to guilt, to wonder, to happiness, then back to concern. He smiled, placing his own hand over top the taller boy’s, “It was good.” Kuroko leaned forward, closing the distance and pressing his lips against Aomine’s. He kissed back eagerly, their lips moving against each other. Hums of satisfaction filled the air between them.

The taller boy was the first to break off the kiss looking around sheepishly, “hey, uh, we should probably talk about… uh, this.”

Kuroko knew that this conversation was going to come. He’d wanted to do it before he fell asleep but his body had other plans. He was never somebody to dance around feelings and things. Hesitating about these things only led to misunderstandings and problems. He’d known how he felt about Aomine for a long time now. However the navy haired boy himself had had his own issues that needed to be sorted out first. It seems the Rakuzan game had rectified that.

“Oh. Right. I love you.” Kuroko stated as a matter of fact. He shifted to sit up fully, wincing as he moved, “I’ve known for a long time now.”

“What-- Tetsu. You can’t… you can’t be serious.” disbelief coloured Aomine’s expression. He moved to sit up to look at Kuroko more clearly.

“I’m always serious.” The smaller boy knew Aomine thought himself unworthy and undeserving of his feelings. He knew the internal struggle his former partner was going through. What he didn’t know was how to make the infuriating light understand that it didn’t matter what he thought. Kuroko loved him regardless.

After several long minutes of silence passed Aomine sighed in resignation, “I’m not going to reject or deny your feelings Tetsu just… “ He looked away, his ears going red, “me too.”

Kuroko smiled, his eyes meeting with navy blue. This was them. They didn’t need to analyse the past and cry over things already said and done. They didn’t need flowery language or grand gestures of love. Through dangers, toils, and snares, how far they had come. They only needed each other. As it had always been. It was home.


End file.
